


this sweet harmony i call family

by Star_on_a_Staff



Series: our legacy begins with them [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bantering, Family Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, I call this 700 words of Felix being soft for his baby girl, Inspired by Kroissant's headcanons, Parent-Child Relationship, Teasing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/pseuds/Star_on_a_Staff
Summary: He could feel the pair of icy blue eyes burrowing into his neck, as well as a forceful tug at his hair that made his scalp sting. “You said you wanted to look nice for Mother today, right? Now hold still or I’ll just tie you a frilly bow and call it a day.”Felix sniffs. “It’s not like you haven’t done that before.”Or; Felix's daughter does his hair as they exchange humorous banter. Inspired from Kroissant's headcanons from the comment section of their work, Lovely Duet. Go check it out!





	this sweet harmony i call family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kroissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/gifts).

> I was reading a lovely piece of work by Kroissant in which Felix and Annette were expecting a child, and after asking and receiving some lovely headcanon ideas about the future Fraldarius/Dominic heir, I wrote this! Enjoy my very self-indulgent work!

“Father, stop your fidgeting. It’ll be your fault if I can’t get this braid even.”

Felix closes his eyes with a sigh of exasperation. He could feel his daughter’s slender fingers fiercely combing through his scalp and briefly regretted not having his hair shorn when he had the chance. “You’ve been at this for half an hour’s time. The reception will be starting soon.”

He could _feel_ the pair of icy blue eyes burrowing into his neck, as well as a forceful tug at his hair that made his scalp sting. “You said you wanted to look nice for Mother today, right? Now hold still or I’ll just tie you a frilly bow and call it a day.”

Felix sniffs. “It’s not like you haven’t done that before.”

“That was just a small council meeting and everyone there said you looked lovely.” His daughter snickers inelegantly. “Even His Majesty and Margrave Gautier said so.”

“Rosalind Dominic Fraldarius, I thought we were to never speak of that day again.”

She hums teasingly, snatches of a song that her mother likely had taught her in anticipation of such a scolding. It soothes him, like it always does, and he grudgingly allows that she has successfully taken advantage of his weakness as easily as thrusting a rapier through a chink in a piece of armor.

Her touches grow brisk, and he could feel his braid grow longer. “Mother said you looked like a dear.”

He scoffs, but with far less bite. His voice gentles. “Of course she would.”

His daughter snorts, making a gagging noise that makes him frown at her manners. She ties off the last bit of braid and sits back, satisfied. “There, done. Have a look, won’t you?”

Felix rolls his stiff shoulders with a groan as she scoots forward with a mirror in her hand. He glances at his reflection and nods approvingly. “You have improved, Rosalind.”

She vibrates happily beside him. So much like her mother. “You think so?” She looks him over with a pleased sparkle in her eyes, those damned blue eyes that Felix was always so susceptible to…

Felix covers up the emotion clogging his throat with a cough. “Now, if you devoted yourself to your studies as much as this…”

“FATHER.”

Her whine prompts a rare smile out of him. He pushes himself to his feet, his daughter springing up lightly beside him. “Let’s go find your mother. Last I heard, she and your brother were seen sneaking into the kitchens.”

She squawks, flying to the door. “No! If they give His Majesty stomach poisoning at the reception again, we will never live it down!”

“Hmph. It’ll take more than a little indigestion to silence that boar.”

“Father,” His daughter places her hands on her hips and glares up at him with a ferocious expression, “do you really want the accusation of accidental regicide to bring down House Fraldarius and House Dominic? I think not.”

“You’re being too dramatic.” He scoffs, but she rolls her eyes and grabs his hand with the force of someone who has made up their mind and will not be swayed.

“Mother can burn water_, _Father! _Water_. And ever since he learned that new Fire spell, Glenn won’t stop encouraging her! They WILL burn this castle down one day.”

“Then let us be sure to help them do so.” Felix smiles at her shocked expression. He brushes a flyaway strand of dark hair from her face. “It wouldn’t do for us to miss out on their enjoyment, wouldn’t it?”

His heart warms as a cautious but increasingly devilish expression begins to dawn on her face. “You’re incorrigible, Father.”

“So I am.” Felix allows. “Now, let’s go find them. I would like for them to see how you’ve done my hair.”

“But what about the banquet?” Rosalind looks out the window, where the sun is rapidly sinking. “His Majesty will be expecting us.”

“The boar can wait a little longer.” Felix takes her hand, which fit so well into his own. “Duke Fraldarius would like to spend some time with his family.”

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the name Glenn because bold of you to assume Felix won't honor his brother's memory that way 
> 
> and I chose the name Rosalind because I thought it sounded nice
> 
> They have an age difference of a few years (with Rosalind being the older sibling and thus being the heir of both houses) but they're very close!


End file.
